


Soulmates & Damaged Goods

by OutsideOfTheTrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Mention of sex, Roommates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutsideOfTheTrack/pseuds/OutsideOfTheTrack
Summary: In a world where everyone’s soulmates name is carved into their wrist, the Winchester brothers are covered in nothing but gibberish.





	1. Part One: Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Pah deh rah translates to Forever and Always but I use it as I Love You for the purposes of this story
> 
> If you don't like Sabriel you don't have to read chapter 2. If you do enjoy chapter 2 :)
> 
> I don’t have a Beta so all mistakes are my own. <3

It was written that when God created humans they originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. It continues that there were three genders: man, woman and the "Androgynous", each with two sets of genitalia with the Androgynous having both male and female genitalia. The men were children of the sun, the women were children of the moon and the Androgynous were children of the God, who was born of the sun and earth. It is said that humans had great strength at the time and threatened to conquer Heaven, so the Archangel Lucifer harnessed that power and attempted to concur heaven.  
When Lucifer was defeated and cast down from heaven, God was then faced with the prospect of destroying the humans, but God would not lose his greatest creation. God developed a creative solution by splitting humans in half as punishment for humanity's disobedience. These split humans were in utter misery to the point where they would not eat and would perish so the Archangel Michael had sewn them up and reconstituted their bodies with the navel being the only remnant harkening back to their original form. Each human would forever long for their other half; the other half of their soul. The Archangel Gabriel eventually took pity on these split humans and convinced God to carve the name of the human’s soulmate on the dominant hand of the human.  
It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that.  
Ever since he can remember, Dean had strange gibberish on his right wrist. It was kind of a Capital I, a strange backwards 3, a sideways arrow with some extra lines, a weird looking 7, a forward slash, a strange Z, another weird looking seven that was different than the first, and finally a C with two slashed in it. It wasn’t English, and it certainly wasn’t the name of his soulmate. When he was a little his parent had not been too concerned – they thought it might develop more when he got older as the doctor has suggested – but when his baby brother had come along with some gibberish on his wrist of his own, that is when the downward spiral had started. It had been years of questions, that turned into doctors, that turned into specialist, that turned into linguists, that turned into philologist, that turned into blame and doubt and shame and the boys always covering their wrists to avoid the stares and questions.  
When he was little people would ask what the name on his write was and he would show them, they would squint at them and ask if it was some language from the middle east or from Africa? When he was 12 he started telling people that he did not have one, but that too had to many questions with that because no one had never had a soulmate before. By 18 he just told people that his soulmate was dead.  
Now at 21 Dean was most of the way thought a degree in Mechanical Engineering at the University of Kansas where he attended on a baseball scholarship and lived with his three best friends. Dean had meet Benny Lafitte in his very first class at KU, Mechanical Engineering Freshman Seminar, and the two had been fast friends. In his second-class English 101: Composition he had meet Castiel Novak. Now four years later the three of them, plus Castiel’s brother Gabriel, all lived in Stouffer Place Apartment 315.  
This particular weekend though they were hosting Dean’s younger brother Sam, who was here for Accepted Student’s Weekend. Sam had already committed to Stanford – with a full ride of course – but he still used his acceptance to KU as an excuse to visit his brother. Despite being 3 years younger than all the others Sam was already the taller than the rest of them, which had led to Dean insisting that he take the couch and Sam taking the bed.  
“Dean, you don’t have to give up your bed,” Sam protested.  
“Sam, you are far too big to share a bed with, let alone sleep on the couch,” Dean shook his head.  
“You can share with me Moose, I’m fun sized, so there is plenty of room,” Gabe teased from where he was sitting on one of the bar stools.  
“I bet you are,” Benny drawled in his thick New Orleans accent, making a gesture at his dick.  
“Shut up,” Gabe, our pitcher, threw an orange from the bowl on the counter at Benny. “I thought you were staying at Andreas?”  
Benny caught the orange without even looking, being the star catcher for KU’s baseball team came with perks. “She said that she needed to study and that I would just be a distraction if I was there,” Benny stood from his chair and went to deposited the orange back from which it came.  
Benny was the only one in the group that had found his soulmate. Gabriel was missing a Samantha, and Castiel was missing a Dean. Castiel once admitted that he had initially only talked to Dean because he thought that Dean might have been his Dean. But once Dean had explained that his soulmate was dead, Castiel and him had become the best of friends. None of them, not even Cas, knew about Sam and Dean’s illegible soulmate names. Dean knew they would not judge him for having a fucked-up soulmate, or even for lying to them about it, but he knew, that if they knew, they would try to help them. And that might get his hopes up again, and Dean didn’t want to be disappointed all over again.  
“Dean–o,” Gabe waived a hand in Dean’s face as he tried to snap dean out of his trance.  
“Right, sorry,” he shook his head.  
“You need anything out of the room,” Sam asked?  
“No, no, you heading for bed,” Dean asked?  
“Yeah, I do have drive back to Sioux Falls tomorrow, remember?”  
“Yeah,” Dean did not like that his family lived so far away, if you could call 6 hours far away? And now Sammy was going even farther away, 27 hours away?  
Dean stood up and hugged his brother receiving a chorus of awe’s from the others in the room, and Gabe asked Cas why they don’t hug like that?  
“You are always here so I never get the pleasure of saying good bye to you,” Castiel responded dryly.  
“You would miss me,” Gabe fakes excitement. Castiel was actually a year younger than his roommates, but he had skipped the 3rd grade so he was in the same grade as the rest of them. While Benny and Dean were getting their B.S. degrees in Mechanical Engineering, Castiel was getting a duel B.A. in both Classical Literature and Religion. Gabe was pre-law but no one actually thought that Gabriel would go to law school after they gradated next year.  
“Goodnight guys, thanks for letting me crash your weekend,” Sam gave a wave to them all.  
“My offer still stands Moose,” Gabe winked.  
“Stop hitting on my brother Gabriel,” Dean grumbled.  
“We will see you in the morning before you go,” Benny nodded to Sam who slunk off to Dean’s bedroom.  
“You of all people should know that sexual harassment is illegal,” Castiel said as Dean plunked himself on the couch next to Cas.  
“What do you mean me of all people,” Gabe moved from his seat at the counter to drop in the other chair across from Benny.  
“You are still Pre-Law right,” Benny asked?  
“Unfortunately,” Gabe rolled his eyes.  
“Why do you not change majors,” Castiel asked? “I know you have nearly all the classes done for a religion major?” then he added under his breath. “Even though you only take them so you can copy my work.”  
“I still can’t read all that old language crap,” Gabe shook his head.  
“Enochian,” Castiel said. “It is Enochian.”  
“Right, Mr. beh rah deh gah eh rah ma,” Gabriel mocked Castiel. Cas was taking a Language of Angels class this semester and had been walking around muttering gibberish all semester. He claimed to be able to do a whole exorcism now.  
Benny and I laughed at Gabe’s terrible impression of his brother, deep gravelly voice and everything. “Vah teh kah rah,” Benny tried his own and laughed.  
Dean looked Castiel right in the Eye and said, “Pah deh rah.”  
Castiel smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. “Pah deh rah dian.”  
Dean looked at Gabriel, “what did he say?”  
“He said he loved you, Dean,” Gabriel placed a hand to his chest and sighed dramatically.  
Dean laughed, and Castiel rolled his eyes.  
“I am going to bed,” Benny said, standing.  
“I’ll join you,” Gabe smiled and waved his fingers at Benn.  
“Down you Horney bastard,” Benny said as he ran into his bedroom.  
Gabriel chuckled and walked to his own, leaving Castiel and Dean on the couch alone. “I really don’t mind sharing Dean,” Castiel said after a long moment.  
Dean let out a sign of relief, “thanks. I don’t think my back could handle this couch and we have a game Tuesday.”  
“Come on,” Castiel said, standing and offering a hand to Dean, which he took, and Cas pulled him up. “Would you believe that I knew that,” Castiel chuckled?  
“One would hope,” Dean bumped his second baseman’s shoulder. Dean played first. “Can I use your bathroom quick?”  
“Yeah,” Castiel said. Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Castiel stripped off his shirt. Castiel’s shoulder muscles flexed, strong. Dean tore his eyes away and walked in to the on suite.  
Dean had never been in Cas’s bathroom, seeing as they all had their own. It was almost identical to his own bathroom in lay out, but Cas’s was much better decorated with a cloth shower curtain and a matching bath towels set. Dean was not surprised, Castiel was always more put together than most – read all – of his friend group.  
Dean had to pull up the toilet seat, which would have surprised Dean if he did not also know that Castiel had shared a bathroom with two sisters growing up. Unlike Dean, who only had to share with Sam. That was probably a well-engrained habit for him.  
Dean finished taking a piss and then washed his hand in the sink, the mirror reminded him that he needed to shave his scruff back down before he reached full beard status. And that is when he saw it. He spun around to where it was placed on the wall. A whole list of that weird script framed behind glass.  
It was kind of a Capital I, a strange backwards 3, a sideways arrow with some extra lines, a weird looking 7, a forward slash, a strange Z, another weird looking seven that was different than the first, and finally a C with two slashed in it.  
Dean took off his bracelet and held up his wrist. It matched exactly. He also noticed that there was another set of letters on there that matched Sam’s wrist. But why was it on Castiel’s wall? What did it mean? Did Castiel know what it meant? Did Castiel know the name of his soulmate?  
Dean looked from his wrist to the well-written list. It was surreal to see the strange language that had haunted his dreams for as long as he can remember in his best friend’s bathroom 20 feet away from where he had slept for two years. Dean had never seen the symbol anywhere but hidden on his wrist.  
“Dean,” Castiel knock quietly on the door.  
Dean could not move from where is he was standing. He tried to make his voice work, but only a small sound came out.  
“Dean,” Castiel said even louder.  
Dean tired again, tried to call out for Castiel, but only a garbled sound came out. Castiel opened the door and saw Dean staring between his wrist and a graduation gift his mother had made him.  
Dean looked terrified. “Dean what’s wrong,” Castiel asked his best friend in the whole wide world. Cas placed a hand on each of Dean’s shoulders.  
“Wh,” Dean managed to get out, as his eyes falling on Castiel’s concerned face.  
“This,” Castiel looked over his shoulder the drawing. “That was a graduation gift from my mother.”  
“What,” Dean got the whole world out this time.  
“That is my family’s name all written out in Enochian. “Michael and Anael, my parents,” he pointed at the first two lines of symbols. “Balthasar, Gabriel, then me of course, Naomi, Haniel, and finally Lucifer.”  
Dean let out a breath he did not even know when he was holding when Castiel pointed at his own name. It was kind of a Capital I, a strange backwards 3, a sideways arrow with some extra lines, a weird looking 7, a forward slash, a strange Z, another weird looking seven that was different than the first, and finally a C with two slashed in it.  
And apparently, it read Castiel.  
Castiel did not understand why Dean looked so upset. “Dean, what is wrong?”  
Dean grabbed his best friend, his soulmate, and pulled him into a big hug. “God Cas,” Dean said, and he knew he was crying. “I am sorry, Cas, I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”  
Castiel hugged back, “what are you sorry about Dean?” Dean pulled away and Cas saw that he was crying, not a little blubbering or what not. Dean was crying. “Oh Dean.”  
“I lied,” Dean put a hand on each side of Castiel’s face. “I thought it was for the best cause, Sam and I had been doing it for so long.” Castiel tilted his head in Dean’s hand. Castiel squinted like he always did when he was confused.  
“Sam and I have been telling people for years that our soulmates were dead so that they did not ask questions,” Dean nodded at Castiel. “My soulmate is not dead.”  
“What,” Cas asked?  
“Cas,” Dean leaned in a bit begging him to understand. “Sam and I, we thought we didn’t have soulmates. We can’t read the writing on our wrists. It is gibberish. Was gibberish. I never thought. We went to so many fucking doctors and specialist and linguist and none of them. Not a soul could tell us what they said.”  
Castiel looked confused as Dean rambled a bit. “Dean, I don’t understand.”  
Dean shoved his wrist at Castiel. Castiel looked from the Dean’s green, anxious eyes, back to the black letting set starkly against Dean’s tan and freckled skin. There, in the language of the angels, was Castiel’s name.  
And it hit Castiel like a freight train.  
Castiel pulled Dean’s hands away to look at Dean, who looked somewhere between wanting to scream and throw up. “My mother thought it would be funny to put our names in Enochian on our birth certificates.”  
“I think Sam and Gabriel are soulmates,” Dean nodded slowly.  
“Poor Sam,” Castiel nodded and moved closer to Dean, holding Deans wrist tights, running his thumb over his own name.  
“I may need to kill your brother,” Dean leaned closer as well.  
“I totally understand,” Castel nodded. They were only a few centimetres away now.  
“Castiel, I am so sorry,” Dean’s voice cracked.  
“I love you, Dean,” Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean’s.  
“I love you, Castiel,” Dean said, leaning and pressing his lips to Castiel’s.  
And there was an unspoken understanding of one another, a feeling of unity and later that night they would lie with each other in unity.  
And they would know no greater joy than that they felt with one another.


	2. Part Two: Sam

“What the hell,” Sam asked sleepily sticking his head out of Dean’s door at the same time as Gabe and Benny.  
“Is that,” Gabe asked slight horrified and very confused.  
Benny rubbed his face as he walked bravely over to Castiel’s door and pressed an ear. He stood there for about half a second before there was the distinct sound of someone groaning Castiel’s name. Sam knew Vegas money was on his brother.   
“Ewww,” Benny let out and backed away from the door.  
“Do they always do this,” Sam raised his hands to cover his ears.   
“Not that I know – holy shit Samantha,” Gabe went wide-eyed at Sam.  
“It’s Sam we talked about this,” Sam made a face at Dean’s annoying roommate, and possible future brother in law.   
“When were you going to tell me,” Gabe looked confused as he took a few steps towards Sam.  
“Tell you what,” Sam made a face and stood up straight. Sam had always found Gabe to be attractive – annoying – but attractive. And Sam loved how he toward over the smaller man by at least 10 inches, maybe even a foot.   
“Your wrist,” Gabe pointed at Sam’s wrist.  
And that is when he realized that he was so distracted by the sex noises that he had walked out without putting his bracelet on. “Oh, that’s nothing,” Sam instantly covered his wrist with his other hand. “Just gibberish.”   
“That is not gibberish,” Gabe shook his head and was now standing right in front of the giant man, they were staring into each other’s eyes. “That is Enochian.”   
Sam looked confused “Enochian?”  
“That is my name.”   
Sam knew his mouth fell open at that. And he knew that he was staring at Gabe. And he knew that Gabe was staring back. And he knew that they could still hear their brothers going at it. And he knew that Benny was standing there gaping. And he knew that this was totally fucking weird.  
But Gabriel Novak was his soulmate.  
“I always thought Sam was short for Samantha,” Gabriel smiled. “And I thought your name was Samuel?”  
“No, it is just Sam,” Sam smiled.   
“Well just Sam, I am just Gabriel,” Gabe stuck out his hand.   
Sam shook Gabriel’s hand.   
“I am 5’8 a Capricorn and I don’t want to be a lawyer,” Gabe smiled.  
“I am 6’4 a Taurus and I do want to be a lawyer,” Sam smiled back.  
“I think I am going to like you Sam.”  
“I think I am going to like you too.”   
“I think I am going to need to move to a different apartment,” Benny sighed.  
“God, fuck. Cas, right there,” Dean groaned loudly from behind Castile’s door.  
“I think we all will,” Sam made a horrified face.   
“How about we go get some candy,” Gabe looked away from Sam at the door and the back at Sam, who was nodding.  
“Anywhere is better than here,” Benny was. Already making for the door.   
“Do you still have to leave in the morning,” Gabe asked Sam.   
“I think I can stay another day,” Sam offered Gabe his hand.  
“Good,” Gabe took Sam’s ginormous hand in his own smaller one.  
They slipped on some sandals and made their way down the hall to the elevator. Once inside Benny started bitch about how they were going to have to lay down some ground rules with those two. And how it was so not what he wanted to hear his best friends doing. And that they better be able to walk because they had a game on Tuesday.   
Sam leaned down and whispered in Gabriel’s ear. “Which is too bad, cause you were right before, I am proportional.”   
Sam winked and Gabriel’s mouth fell right open.  
“Please god no,” Benny covered his face.  
Sam just smiled, holding his floored soulmate’s hand as Sam pulled Gabe out of the elevator. “Pah deh rah,” Gabriel sighed as he got pulled along.   
“I love you too,” Sam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading: :) 
> 
> Comments, Questions, Suggestions, and Love are always appreciated <3


End file.
